Couper le cordon
by Nyny
Summary: Ce n’est jamais facile pour des parents de voir les enfants quitter la maison. Voici comment Molly et Arthur ont réagi à différentes coupures avec leurs enfants.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, les personnages ainsi que le monde qui s'y rattachent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et je ne fais que lui emprunter son génie (sans lui avoir demandé la permission, je sais, je suis incorrigible) pour créer cette histoire et je ne retire aucun revenu monétaire ni matériel pour. Par contre, la loi n'interdit pas que je puisse en tirer des review alors ne vous gênez pas.

**Résumé :** Ce n'est jamais facile pour des parents de voir les enfants quitter la maison. Voici comment Molly et Arthur ont réagi à différentes coupures avec leurs enfants.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que je devrais être en train de travailler sur _Consolation_ et sa suite, mais comme vous le savez déjà si vous suivez cette histoire, j'ai un problème de santé (plus particulièrement avec mes reins) qui me cause beaucoup de douleur lorsque je reste longtemps assise alors je limite mon temps devant l'ordinateur. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire à l'hôpital pendant que je tenais compagnie à ma sœur qui est hospitalisée et quelqu'un s'est gentiment offert pour retaper à l'ordinateur mon texte manuscrit ce qui me permet de pouvoir vous l'offrir aujourd'hui.

Aussi, je veux faire plusieurs chapitres tous indépendants les uns des autres sur les différentes coupures qu'il y a eu avec les enfants Weasley et leurs parents (départ de la maison, entrée scolaire, mariage, etc.) j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en réserves, mais vous pouvez aussi en réclamer cela me fera de quoi occuper mes journées lorsque ma sœur dort.

**Bill**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que Bill était sorti de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas encore reçu ses résultats d'ASPIC que déjà il avait reçu plusieurs propositions d'emploi. Molly et Arthur avaient été très fiers de leur fils ainé, encore plus lorsqu'il avait fini par accepter une offre d'emploi à Gringotts la banque des sorciers.

Molly avait craint un petit moment pour l'avenir de son ainé. Pas qu'il était un mauvais garçon ou un cancre, au contraire. Bill avait été préfet et préfet en chef à Poudlard en plus d'avoir d'excellents résultats dans toutes ses matières. Cependant, même elle ne pouvait pas nier que Bill avait, malgré tout, un esprit rebelle. Arthur et elle étaient parfois découragés de voir les vêtements que ce dernier choisissait et elle surtout, de la façon dont il laissait toujours ses cheveux s'allonger sous prétexte qu'il préférait les cheveux longs aux cheveux courts.

Chaque fois que Molly s'inquiétait sur ces détails, Arthur lui répondait par un sourire et la même réplique qu'elle commençait à savoir par cœur et que son cerveau répétait systématiquement en même temps que lui.

« Bill est un bon garçon, Molly. Il est travaillant et poli, il ira loin dans la vie. Tu peux être fière de ce que tu as accompli avec lui. »

Et Arthur avait raison, personne ne pouvait prétendre le contraire de Bill. Bien sûr, ses parents avaient eu des craintes à son sujet, surtout avec l'enfance qu'il avait vécue. Plusieurs autres jeunes du même âge que lui avaient mal tourné avec les années et avaient un tel esprit de révolte. C'était malheureusement une chose commune aux enfants de la guerre, mais déjà tout petit, Bill s'était montré d'une grande maturité et responsable. Molly se souvenait encore trop bien de son petit Bill âgé seulement de quatre ans, s'occupant de se cacher avec son frère Charlie, encore un bébé, dans la trappe sous la cuisine pour le mettre à l'abri lorsque la menace se présentait chez lui.

Jamais il n'avait protesté lorsque ses parents lui disaient de se cacher et de cacher ses petits frères, pas plus que lorsqu'ils lui interdisaient de sortir. Jamais il ne demandait d'explications ou cherchait à les désobéir, il comprenait que c'était sérieux et qu'ils agissaient pour son bien.

Molly se rappelait encore son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Il était le premier des enfants à quitter le nid familial pour ses études. Il n'avait pas pleuré au moment de quitter sa famille sur le quai du Poudlard Express, mais Molly sentait que les larmes étaient présentes dans son cœur. Il avait sans doute pleuré en cachette une fois rendu dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ce soir-là, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Encore là, il avait consolé ses petits frères (sa sœur étant trop jeune pour réaliser ce qui se passait) et leur avait promis de leur écrire régulièrement, promesse qu'il a bien sûr tenue. Ses parents se souvenaient très bien de ce qu'il leur avait dit avant de monter à bord du train. Il les avait regardés très sérieusement, lâchant la main de Charlie pour monter sur le marchepied avant de leur dire avec sérieux.

« Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur mes frères et ma sœur en mon absence! »

Il avait grandi depuis ce temps, mais il était encore très protecteur de ceux-ci. Molly sourit en voyant l'aiguille portant le nom de Bill se déplacer sur l'horloge et Ginny, qui la surveillait depuis un petit moment déjà, se rua à l'extérieur.

« À temps pour le souper! » dit Molly en voyant entré Bill dans la maison.

Son fils ainé portait Ginny sur son dos et un rouleau de parchemin à la main. Il sourit à sa mère et posa sa sœur sur une chaise, pigeant dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir deux chocogrenouilles.

« Salut maman, ça sent délicieusement bon. Regarde, Ginny, ce que je vous ai ramené pour le dessert. Une pour toi et une pour Ron. »

La petite Ginny s'empressa de prendre les deux emballages dans la main de son frère et de sortir en courant de la cuisine en criant le nom de son frère Ron, les deux seuls qui n'allaient pas encore à Poudlard. Arthur entra dans la cuisine et salua à son tour Bill. Molly étant occupé à mettre la touche finale au souper ne porta pas trop attention à ce qui se passait, mais Arthur remarqua tout de suite quelque chose dans l'air de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill? Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux, il y a un problème avec le travail? »

Molly se tourna et regarda son fils. Celui-ci avait en effet un air grave et il secoua la tête en se tirant une chaise.

« Pas tout à fait… »

« Tu te sens malade? Tu veux aller à Sainte Mangouste? »

« Non, maman, je suis en pleine forme… »

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard en silence. Molly s'empressa de retirer son repas du feu pour ne pas le faire brûler tandis qu'Arthur prenait place à côté de son fils.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, Bill. Ta mère et moi pouvons t'aider. »

« Je sais, papa… Pour dire vrai, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais en même temps… Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire… Ça concerne le travail. »

« Dit-le tout simplement, Bill. Pourquoi avoir peur de nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle? »

Bill sourit un peu à sa mère et serra un peu plus le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« J'ai eu une promotion, je vais enfin être un briseur de sort! »

« Mais c'est fantastique, Bill! » s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux parents avec fierté.

Arthur serra la main de Bill tandis que Molly le serrait dans ses bras. Ce dernier restait cependant encore grave et ne semblait pas autant se réjouir qu'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill? Tu n'es pas content? » demanda Molly en remarquant le manque de changement dans l'humeur de ce dernier.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais faire dans la vie, non? » demanda à son tour Arthur.

Bill acquiesça silencieusement en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Il regarda finalement ses parents tour à tour dans les yeux.

« Oui, mais pour ce faire, je vais être transféré en Égypte en août. »

Molly resta muette devant cette annonce. Oui, ils étaient séparés de leurs enfants lorsque ceux-ci étudiaient à Poudlard, mais lorsque Bill avait terminé ses études et avait commencé à travailler à Gringotts, elle pensait qu'il resterait à la maison pour encore de longues années. Il n'avait toujours pas de copine alors l'idée d'un mariage qui le pousserait à quitter la maison n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais là tout venait d'être bousculé avec cette annonce de départ.

« En Égypte… » commença Arthur.

« Je peux refuser et continuer à faire du travail de bureau au chemin de traverse… je peux aussi changer d'emploi si cela ne leur plait pas… »

« Voyons Bill, tu n'y penses pas! »

Bill et Arthur se tournèrent vers Molly qui s'était exclamée d'une voix forte et un peu exaspérée.

« Mais… »

« Bill, c'est le travail que tu rêves de faire et ils te l'offrent déjà sur un plateau d'argent, tu ne vas pas refuser! »

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine en vous quittant à nouveau alors que je viens tout juste de revenir. »

Molly serra son premier-né dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient malgré elle de ses yeux, mais elle sourit quand même avec joie. Arthur acquiesça en souriant à son tour, c'était bien là leur Bill.

« Je mentirais si je disais que cela ne me fait pas de la peine que tu nous quittes déjà, mais je suis heureuse pour toi. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard tu serais transféré à un endroit pour travailler dès que tu aurais complété ta formation de briseur de sort, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi tôt. Je suis tellement fière de toi, Bill, tu ne vas pas aller refuser cette offre. »

« Ta mère a raison… et puis tu pourras toujours revenir à la maison lors de tes congés. Tu sais bien que la porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

« C'est sûr que je vais revenir vous voir à chaque fois que ce sera possible! »

Molly lâcha son étreinte sur Bill et retourna à la préparation du repas.

« Bon, il nous reste tant de choses à faire en seulement quatre mois. Tu sais où tu vas rester là-bas? Il faudra trouver des meubles et… oh Merlin, tu ne sais pas cuisiner! Il faudra que je te montre comment te débrouiller dans une cuisine pour ne pas que tu meures de faim! Ginny! Ron! Venez manger, c'est prêt! Tiens Bill, si tu as encore faim il en reste encore plein. »

Bill échangea un regard avec son père tandis que Molly sortait de la cuisine d'un pas énergique pour aller chercher les deux enfants manquants.

« Elle s'inquiète déjà pour moi et je ne suis pas encore parti. » dit Bill à son père.

Arthur se versa un verre de jus de citrouille en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

« Compte-toi chanceux, tu n'auras pas à supporter le pire. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et riaient encore lorsque Molly revint dans la cuisine avec les deux cadets de la famille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, les personnages ainsi que le monde qui s'y rattachent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et je ne fais que lui emprunter son génie (sans lui avoir demandé la permission, je sais, je suis incorrigible) pour créer cette histoire et je ne retire aucun revenu monétaire ni matériel pour. Par contre, la loi n'interdit pas que je puisse en tirer des review alors ne vous gênez pas.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Bevre :** Merci pour ton review, j'étais un peu incertaine de comment cette histoire serait reçue, surtout que les chapitres ne se suivent pas nécessairement entre eux. Je suis cependant ravie que cela t'ait plu ^.^ voici une autre petite histoire.

**Caprice K : **Merci pour ton review, cela me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié. J'écris plutôt rapidement et j'essaie de ne pas faire étirer les « chapitres » (qui sont plus des petites histoires chacun) sur trop de pages et j'avoue que par moment cela se déroule peut-être un petit peu trop rapidement. Aussi, c'est une amie qui les tape pour moi et m'envoie le document que je ne fais que corriger en faisant une rapide relecture (et je triche également avec un petit coup d'Antidote par moment hihi) avant de le mettre sur le site. Par contre, travaillant est un mot qui existe. J'ai bien vérifié dans mon dictionnaire et avec Antidote aussi. Un travailleur est une personne qui travaille, une personne travaillante (ou un homme travaillant) est un adjectif qualifiant cette personne. (Ou comme le dit si bien le dictionnaire d'Antidote : « [Québec] [Familier] Se dit d'une personne qui aime travailler, qui met beaucoup d'effort dans son travail. Un employé travaillant. ») Je sais que cela dérange certains, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glisser des expressions québécoises puisque c'est le langage que j'utilise tous les jours. Je ressens parfois aussi de la confusion lorsque je tombe sur des expressions plus européennes dans mes lectures (et j'ai encore le souvenir très vif de ma première rencontre avec un correspondant de Menton et la découverte que le simple mot 'catin' ne signifiait pas du tout la même chose pour nous deux, à savoir une catin ici c'est une poupée pour enfant pas particulièrement jolie, le plus souvent une poupée de chiffon alors que pour lui… ^.^v que de souvenirs). J'espère que tu me pardonneras cette utilisation et les autres québécismes qui risquent de se glisser dans mes récits. Voici maintenant une autre petite histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une fois, j'écris présentement cette histoire pendant que je veille ma sœur à l'hôpital quand elle dort. Si vous avez des suggestions ou que vous souhaitez voir une coupure en particulier, cela me donnera des idées pour m'occuper pendant les heures d'attentes. Cela doit se passer dans la famille Weasley et les coupures peuvent être dues pour les études, le travail, un mariage, quitter la maison, la mort, etc.

**Charlie**

Charlie descendit du Poudlard Express après que ses autres frères ayant fait le voyage avec lui eurent retrouvé ses parents. Il n'était pas le seul à prendre son temps, bien que la plupart des jeunes descendaient du train se dépêchant de retrouver leurs parents après de longs mois de séparation, de petits groupes s'attardaient encore. C'est à des détails comme cela que l'on peut reconnaître les étudiants qui venaient de compléter leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard et qui se disaient, pour certains, adieu suite à sept longues années d'amitiés. Certains se promettaient de se revoir bientôt, d'autres prenaient même rendez-vous, mais d'autres savaient très bien que leur route se séparait de celle des autres.

Charlie Weasley savait qu'il appartenait à cette dernière catégorie, ainsi il prit un soin particulier à saluer ses amis, leur promettant d'essayer de leur écrire et leur souhaitant bonne chance dans leur future vie d'adulte. Il se sépara finalement de son petit groupe d'amis et alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille, surpris de voir son frère ainé, Bill, attendre avec ses parents et les plus jeunes membres de la famille.

« Bill, tu n'étais pas en Égypte? » s'exclama-t-il en le voyant.

« J'ai un mois de vacances, je suis arrivé juste à temps pour pouvoir venir vous chercher. » répondit Bill en lui donnant une accolade fraternelle.

Charlie lui rendit cette accolade en souriant. Il était très près de son frère Bill et il avait souhaité pouvoir lui parler pendant les derniers mois de ses études. Par contre, il savait que ce dernier travaillait maintenant en Égypte et pensait ses souhaits sans espoir, mais finalement, il avait de la chance. Bill et lui échangèrent un regard et l'ainé fit un clin d'œil à son cadet, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et ce subtil geste venait de confirmer la disponibilité de ce dernier pour une conversation avec lui lorsqu'ils pourront avoir un moment à eux dans la soirée.

« Comment ont été tes ASPIC? » demanda la voix de Molly dans son dos.

« Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas les résultats tout de suite, maman. » dit Charlie en éloignant sa malle des jumeaux qui s'en approchaient un peu trop à son goût.

« Tu as au moins une idée de comment ça c'est dérouler, non? » insista encore Molly.

« Je crois que ça a bien été. »

« Allez on se dépêche! » coupa Arthur en rattrapant Fred par le bras pour l'empêcher de se sauver pour faire une autre farce.

La famille Weasley au grand complet se rendit au terrier, ce qui ne se fit pas sans problèmes. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'il était difficile de pouvoir passer inaperçu, encore moins avec les malles encombrantes et les jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir faire cesser leurs farces pendant plus de trente secondes. À deux reprises ils perdirent Ginny de vue alors qu'elle tentait de voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Ron piqua une crise monumentale après que George lui eut lancé une araignée dessus et Percy remarqua la perte de son rat qui causa toute une scène. Heureusement pour Molly et Arthur, les deux ainés leur furent d'un grand secours et Bill trouva le rat, Croutard, endormi dans la poche du blouson que portait Percy.

« On a encore gagné la coupe de Quidditch. » dit Charlie à Bill une fois entré dans la maison.

« Parlant de Quidditch, tu es très demandé. » dit Arthur en entrant derrière eux.

« Demandé? » demanda Charlie confus.

Arthur se dirigea vers le meuble où Molly gardait les papiers importants et prit un paquet d'enveloppes toutes reliées par une ficelle. Il les donna à Charlie avec un sourire fier.

« Ce sont toutes des demandes d'équipes professionnelles de Quidditch. Elles veulent toutes t'avoir comme attrapeur pour leur équipe, tu peux étudier leurs demandes et faire ton choix. Tu as une sacrée chance, habituellement il faut faire plusieurs demandes et essuyer plusieurs refus… »

« Je ne suis pas trop certaine d'aimer l'idée de te voir éviter des cognards toute ta vie… » soupira Molly aidant les jumeaux à entrer leurs malles.

Charlie eut un petit sourire en regardant les enveloppes et les glissa dans sa poche.

« Je regarderai cela plus tard. Je peux aller un peu dans ma chambre? »

« Fatigué? Je me rappel ma dernière nuit à Poudlard, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup dormi… tu as fait la fête avec les autres septièmes? » demanda Bill avec un sourire.

« Et avec l'équipe de Quidditch juste avant. » acquiesça Charlie en riant.

« Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, mais dans deux heures je vais devoir te réveiller pour le souper. Ah non! Ça suffit! Fred! George! Si vous avez trop d'énergie, allez dégnommer le jardin! »

Charlie échangea un rapide regard avec Bill et se dépêcha de se rendre à l'escalier avant que sa mère ne propose qu'il aide les jumeaux dans cette tâche. Bill échangea quelques mots avec son père et vint le rejoindre prétendant l'aider à monter sa malle et entra à sa suite dans la chambre.

« Tu es vraiment fatigué ou tu cherchais seulement une excuse pour échapper à l'agitation d'en bas? » demanda Bill en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Un peu des deux… » répondit Charlie en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Bill alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? »

« Mon choix de carrière… J'ai fait des demandes avec l'aide de quelques enseignants, je devrais recevoir les réponses sous peu… Je pensai que c'était une bonne idée, mais maintenant j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des parents si je suis accepté. Surtout que je ne les ai pas informés de mes démarches… »

« En quoi tu as appliqué finalement? »

« Pour travailler avec les dragons. »

Bill grimaça, en effet cela n'allait pas être facile. Charlie avait toujours aimé le travail en plein air et se débrouillait bien dans les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, sans oublier qu'il était passionné par les dragons depuis qu'il était tout petit. Bill se doutait bien dans le fond que Charlie était pour penser à cette possibilité d'emploi tôt ou tard, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit son premier choix.

« Au moins…, maman n'aura pas à s'inquiéter pour les cognards avec cet emploi. » dit Bill avec un optimiste feint.

« Merci, je pourrais utiliser ça parmi mes arguments pour la convaincre si je reçois une réponse positive. »

Les deux frères continuèrent à parler jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un cogna à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Les deux ainés se tournèrent et regardèrent le petit visage de la plus jeune de la famille apparaître dans l'ouverture.

« Bill et Charlie le souper est prêt! Vous devez me suivre tous les deux! » dit Ginny fière de sa responsabilité.

« Et si je décidais de te porter à la place de te suivre? » demanda Charlie en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La fillette tendit les bras comme toute réponse et c'est porter par son frère qu'elle se rendit jusqu'à la table où le repas les attendait. Charlie prit place à table après avoir déposé sa sœur sur une chaise et commença à se servir.

« Maintenant que tu as fini tes études, que vas-tu faire comme métier? » demanda Molly en séparant Fred et George qui se disputait un morceau de poulet.

« J'aimerais travailler avec les créatures magiques… » répondit Charlie après un bref échange de regard avec Bill.

« Très bien, dès que tu auras reçu tes résultats d'ASPIC je te proposerais au département. » dit Arthur.

« J'aimerais mieux travailler au plein air que dans un bureau… » tenta Charlie.

« Tu peux faire les deux, rien ne t'empêche également de te joindre à l'une des nombreuses équipes de Quidditch qui t'ont écrit. » dit Arthur en se servant le morceau de poulet qui causait le conflit entre Fred et George.

Charlie préféra ne plus rien ajouter et se concentra sur son assiette pour le reste du repas. Heureusement, sa mère mit son manque d'entrain et d'appétit sur le dos de la fatigue et lui permit de monter à sa chambre dès qu'il eut terminé de manger, se plaignant contre les fêtes d'étudiants qui nuisaient au précieux sommeil réparateur dont tous les jeunes avaient besoin. Charlie lui obéit et se mit au lit tôt, s'endormant même avant que Bill ne soit venu se coucher à son tour dans la chambre. La nuit lui sembla pourtant bien courte et il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin.

« Bon matin, Charlie! Tu as bien dormi? » demanda Molly en voyant son fils entrer dans la cuisine les cheveux encore trempés de sa douche matinale.

« Pas mal… Le courrier est arrivé? »

« Pas encore, trésor. La Gazette du sorcier l'est par contre, si tu veux la lire elle est sur la table. »

« Merci. »

Charlie alla s'asseoir et feuilleta distraitement le journal, se servant plutôt de cette excuse pour ne pas avoir à parler. Molly s'affaira à la préparation du repas pendant que peu à peu des bruits de pas et de portes retentissaient dans la maison, annonçant le réveil des autres membres de la famille.

« Tiens, voilà le courrier qui arrive. » constata Molly en regardant par la fenêtre.

Charlie releva la tête et regarda à son tour la volée de hiboux arriver. Il tenta de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer trop d'impatience le temps que les hiboux remettaient leur courrier un à un avant de quitter. Il attendit avec une fébrilité grandissante que sa mère sépare le courrier selon à qui il était adressé et prit sa pile et celle de Bill en se levant de table.

« Je vais aller remettre ça à Bill, maman. » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant hors de la cuisine.

« C'est gentil, merci Charlie. » répondit distraitement Molly occupée à lire une carte postale reçue dans la poste.

Charlie s'empressa de monter à sa chambre, trouvant un Bill à peine réveillé qui lui adressa un regard curieux et ensommeillé en le voyant s'adosser à la porte après l'avoir fermée derrière lui. Charlie lui donna les enveloppes qui lui étaient adressées, venant pour la plupart de l'Égypte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour commencer à ouvrir les mains tremblantes son propre courrier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Bill en bâillant.

« C'est aujourd'hui que je suis supposé recevoir les réponses… Quidditch… encore… Enfin! » répondit Charlie tout en ouvrant les enveloppes et parcourant les parchemins qu'elles contenaient du regard.

« Quelles réponses? »

« Refusé… Les réponses des réserves de dragons. J'ai envoyé les demandes pendant que j'étais à Poudlard avec l'aide de certains professeurs et de Dumbledore et nous avons mentionné qu'ils pourraient m'envoyer les réponses dès aujourd'hui à la maison… Encore refusé… Quidditch… »

Bill regarda son frère et décida de commencer à ouvrir son propre courrier.

« Je vois… je te souhaite de recevoir des bonnes nouvelles… Je vois par contre que les équipes de Quidditch n'ont pas abandonné l'idée de t'avoir… »

Charlie acquiesça en continuant d'ouvrir les enveloppes de sa pile. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère n'avait pas passé de commentaires quant à la grande quantité de courrier qu'il avait reçu ce matin-là. Elle devait sûrement croire qu'en plus des demandes habituelles des équipes de Quidditch qui arrivaient depuis quelque temps, ses amis de Poudlard devaient avoir profité du premier jour des vacances pour lui écrire. Bill lut rapidement le courrier qu'il avait reçu et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère, voyant Charlie lancer sur la pile de lettres ouvertes celle qu'il tenait à la main.

« Refusé encore… »

« Il en reste une! » lui fit remarquer Bill.

Charlie soupira en se levant de son lit et commença à marcher de long en large de la chambre.

« Ça ne me sert à rien de l'ouvrir, je connais déjà la réponse : refusé! »

« C'est peut-être celle qui va t'accepter… » dit Bill encourageant.

« Impossible! »

« Pourquoi? »

« C'est celle de la réserve de Roumanie! » dit Charlie en levant les yeux.

« Désolé de mon ignorance, mais pourquoi le fait que cette lettre vienne de la réserve de Roumanie signifierait automatiquement un refus? » demanda Bill en prenant l'enveloppe scellée pour lire le nom de l'envoyeur sur le sceau qui la fermait.

« La réserve de Roumanie est la plus prestigieuse et réputée de toutes. Tous les gardiens de dragons souhaitent y travailler, mais ils sont très sélectifs sur leurs employés. Toutes les autres m'ont refusé parce que je suis trop jeune et que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'expériences alors, imagine pour eux… »

« L'enveloppe me semble plutôt épaisse… Tu devrais l'ouvrir quand même, tu n'as rien à perdre. L'ouvrir ou non ne changera pas la réponse. » dit Bill.

« Ouvre-la si cela t'amuse, j'ai lu suffisamment de refus pour aujourd'hui. Ils ont sans doute juste utilisé un parchemin plus épais ou ils ont ajouté un petit mot pour expliquer leur refus et m'encourager à continuer de persévérer et essayer dans une autre réserve… »

Bill décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortis plusieurs parchemins tandis que Charlie continuait à marcher, signe qu'il était contrarié. Il regarda rapidement et sourit en réalisant ce qu'étaient les parchemins joints. Il s'empressa de trouver celui contenant la réponse et son sourire s'élargit en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Charlie, ils t'ont accepté! » dit Bill en regardant son frère, tout sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Bill! » grogna Charlie.

Bill secoua la tête et se leva pour aller mettre les parchemins sous le nez de son frère.

« Tu es accepté! Les autres parchemins sont des formulaires à remplir… » commença Bill.

Charlie s'arrêta surpris de marcher et regarda pendant un bref moment ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin que lui montrait son frère. Lorsque l'information eut fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, il prit les parchemins des mains de son frère et s'empressa de les lires en vitesse, planté en plein milieu de sa chambre, plus rien n'existant autour de lui. Bill le regarda en souriant et sursauta lorsque le cri de joie de Charlie retentit avant que ce dernier ne lui saute dessus pour lui faire une accolade. Bill ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en voyant Charlie sortir de la chambre en courant, heureux de la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir.

* * *

La joie de Charlie fut de courte durée, Molly lança avec force les parchemins et l'enveloppe après les avoir rapidement lu. Charlie vit les pages glisser sous le meuble de rangement de la cuisine, puis la crise éclata.

« Des DRAGONS?!? Non, mais à quoi as-tu pensé? IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU FASSES CE MÉTIER, C'EST BIEN TROP DANGEREUX! » hurla Molly.

« Ta mère a raison, Charlie. Les dragons ne sont pas d'adorables petits chatons, c'est des êtres dangereux et meurtriers. » approuva Arthur d'un ton sévère.

« Mais… » voulu protester Charlie.

« IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS! »

« Je… »

« Non, Charlie! Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne nous fera changer d'avis. Tu es jeune et tu te crois à la hauteur, tu penses tout savoir, mais ta mère et moi avons plus de vécus que toi. Quand tu seras plus vieux, tu comprendras que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour toi et tu nous remercieras pour ça. »

« Mais papa… »

« C'est trop dangereux, la réponse est non! Dès que tu auras reçu tes résultats d'ASPIC, je te ferais entrer au ministère au département de contrôle des créatures magiques. Ils seront heureux de t'avoir parmi eux et tu pourras alors t'occuper de créatures magiques qui ne risquent pas de te tuer comme les dragons. Et puis, tu pourras toujours jouer au Quidditch et éviter les cognards si tu veux vivre dangereusement. »

« Je ne veux pas travailler au ministère, JE VEUX M'OCCUPER DES DRAGONS! » cria Charlie découragé.

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION! » hurla Molly.

« JE SAIS MIEUX QUE VOUS CE QUE JE VEUX FAIRE DE MA VIE! »

Molly sembla sur le point de répliquer à son tour, mais Arthur fit taire la mère et le fils en donnant un coup de poing sonore sur la table de la cuisine. Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il se leva, ayant perdu le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à maintenir suite à l'annonce de Charlie.

« ÇA SUFFIT! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU FASSES CE MÉTIER. OUBLIE LES DRAGONS ET VA RÉFLÉCHIR DANS TA CHAMBRE! JE NE VEUX PLUS RÉENTENDRE PARLER DE CES FOUTUS DRAGONS SINON… »

« Arthur, calme-toi chéri… les enfants te regardent… » dit Molly, retrouvant subitement son calme face à la colère de son mari et remarquant aussitôt Ginny qui pleurait silencieusement assise au bout de la table.

Arthur se rassit et prit sa tasse de thé avec humeur tandis que Charlie tournait les talons et remontait en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Bill se tassa du chemin, ayant voulu se rendre à la cuisine en entendant la 'conversation ' entre ses parents et son frère. Il décida cependant que Charlie avait plus besoin de lui et se rendit à son tour à la chambre qu'ils partageaient, attendant un petit moment après que Charlie eut claqué la porte.

* * *

Bill avait passé les deux derniers jours à essayer de sortir Charlie de son mutisme. Ce dernier n'avait pas décollé les lèvres depuis la prise de bec avec ses parents et ne quittait sa chambre que pour aller à la toilette.

« Bill? »

Bill tourna la tête vers le lit de Charlie en entendant ce dernier l'appeler.

« Oui Charlie? »

« Pourquoi ils… Je me doutais bien que maman serait contre, mais je pensai que papa aurait au moins dit un mot en ma faveur. »

Bill ferma le livre qu'il avait à la main et le rangea en s'asseyant sur son lit pour regarder son frère.

« Ils s'inquiètent, c'est un peu normal, c'est des parents. Les dragons sont des créatures dangereuses, mais j'ai confiance en tes talents… et sur la réserve, ils vont te montrer comment agir avec eux, ce n'est pas comme si tu décidais de monter ton propre élevage de dragons sauvages sans recevoir d'aide de professionnels… »

« C'est le métier que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire, depuis que je suis tout petit, tu te souviens? » dit Charlie en essuyant des larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux.

Bill sourit en acquiesçant et alla s'asseoir à côté de Charlie sur le lit de ce dernier.

« Je me rappel plutôt que tu voulais DEVENIR un dragon quand tu serais grand… ça doit être pour ça que tu es resté petit, ainsi tu n'as pas besoin de te transformer. » l'agaça-t-il gentiment pour lui remonter le moral.

Charlie eut un petit rire sans joie et s'assit dans son lit, jouant avec la couverture sous laquelle il s'était réfugié depuis l'affront avec ses parents.

« Pendant un bref moment, un merveilleux moment, j'ai vu mon rêve se réaliser. Quand j'ai eu la réponse de la réserve entre mes mains, j'ai senti une joie énorme m'envahir… Puis, on m'a enlevé tout… j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre de moment heureux et que la douleur que je ressens depuis qu'on m'a arraché mon rêve… C'est terrible, cette douleur… Est-ce qu'elle pourra un jour guérir? »

Bill attira doucement son frère contre lui et le laissa se blottir dans ses bras. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait pas les larmes qui s'échappaient encore des yeux de Charlie ne voulant pas froisser la fierté de ce dernier.

« Elle va s'atténuer… Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi… Mais, tu ne pourrais pas accepter et y aller quand même? Je vais t'aider, j'ai des économies et papa et maman finiront par accepter… Tu es majeur maintenant, tu peux quitter la maison… » dit Bill d'une voix douce.

Charlie secoua la tête en reniflant.

« L'âge de la majorité en Roumanie est plus élevé qu'ici, je suis encore mineur pour eux. Je dois avoir l'autorisation de mes parents pour pouvoir y aller. C'est sans espoir, j'ai cru pendant un moment que je pourrais faire le métier que j'aimerais et qui me rendrait heureux, mais finalement je vais être obligé d'aller travailler au ministère. Avec un peu de chance, je vais me faire refuser, mais je suis sûr que papa pourra utiliser certaines de ses connaissances pour m'y faire admettre quand même. »

« Tu peux retenter ta chance lorsque tu auras atteint l'âge nécessaire en Roumanie… tu peux peut-être leur écrire pour leur expliquer la situation… »

« Lorsque j'aurai l'âge, ils n'auront sûrement plus besoin de moi et ça ne fait pas trop sérieux, ils vont croire que je leur fais perdre leur temps en faisant des demandes pour finalement refuser… »

« Je ne sais plus quoi dire… »

« Il n'y a rien à dire… merci d'être là. »

« Écoute Charlie… On va laisser retomber un peu la poussière et je vais essayer de parler à papa et maman. Peut-être que je pourrais les faire changer d'avis. »

Charlie rit un peu en s'essuyant les yeux et regarda son frère ainé avec sérieux.

« Tu crois aux miracles, Bill? »

* * *

Molly s'éloigna en silence de la porte de la chambre de ses fils ainés. Elle était venue pour demander à Charlie (par le biais de Bill comme depuis deux jours) s'il avait faim et insister pour qu'il mange quelque chose suite à son refus habituel d'un simple geste de la tête. Elle n'avait cependant pas fait ce qu'elle avait prévu puisqu'au moment où elle s'apprêtait à frapper, elle avait entendu la voix de Charlie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais la curiosité l'avait poussée à rester silencieuse à écouter à travers de la porte. Elle se sentit plutôt retournée d'entendre les larmes dans la voix de son fils et de l'entendre parler de son rêve. Il était vrai que Charlie avait toujours eu une passion pour les dragons, c'était même le quatrième mot qu'il avait appris à dire juste après « maman », « papa » et « Bill ».

Elle descendit à la cuisine et regarda sous la table, les chaises et les meubles avant de finalement recourir à sa baguette magique.

« Accio formulaires! »

Elle récupéra les parchemins qui volèrent vers elle et s'installa à la table pour commencer sa lecture. Elle y était encore lorsque son mari rentra du bureau où il avait été retenu pour une réunion.

« Oh Arthur, désolée je t'ai oubliée. Je vais te faire ton souper tout de suite! » s'exclama Molly en se levant d'un bond après que ce dernier l'eut embrassé sur la joue la sortant de sa lecture.

« Prends ton temps Molly. Qu'est-ce que tu lisais avec autant… pourquoi as-tu ressorti ça? » demanda Arthur après avoir vu quels parchemins son épouse était occupée à lire.

Molly commença la préparation du repas et lança un regard à son mari.

« Les formulaires qu'a reçus Charlie… Je crois que je vais me rendre à cette réserve demain… »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Arthur avec curiosité.

« Tu te souviens, déjà tout petit il était en totale admiration pour les dragons… C'est son rêve depuis tant d'années et c'est peut-être là sa seule chance de le réaliser… »

« C'est un rêve tout à fait insensé! »

« Nous aussi, Arthur, c'était un rêve complètement fou que de vouloir une famille nombreuse avec nos revenus et les conditions dans lesquelles nous avons commencé. Nous étions en pleine période de guerre, des membres actifs de l'Ordre du phénix et recherchés par les Mangemorts, mais cela ne nous a pas empêchés de nous accrocher et de faire des efforts. Regarde, maintenant nous avons sept magnifiques enfants et nous vivons heureux même si nous ne roulons pas sur l'or. »

« Mais enfin, Molly, ce n'est pas la même chose… Les dragons sont des créatures dangereuses, ils pourraient tuer Charlie en un seul coup de griffe… »

« C'est pourquoi je veux aller visiter cette réserve et rencontrer le directeur. Il dirige des hommes qui font ce métier depuis plusieurs années, cela signifie qu'ils survivent à ces dragons. Je ne laisserai pas Charlie se mettre dans un danger sans issue, mais il pourrait peut-être me conseiller pour un endroit où il pourrait apprendre ce métier, une école ou quelque chose du genre… »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Molly? » demanda Arthur.

« Il a cru son rêve réalisé et nous le lui avons refusé son accès. Imagine un peu la douleur qu'il doit ressentir, Arthur. C'est comme si les Mangemorts avaient tué chacun de nos enfants dès la naissance… Tu imagines pouvoir prendre ton enfant dans tes bras et en une seconde on te l'enlève et tu ne peux plus jamais le retrouver? Moi, je peux très bien m'imaginer la douleur qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment. » dit Molly en se tournant vers son époux, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Demain j'ai une journée chargée au ministère, mais je te fais confiance. Je me rangerai de ton avis suite à cette visite. » acquiesça Arthur après un moment de réflexion.

Molly alla le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Merci, Arthur. »

Molly s'empressa de terminer le repas et de le servir à son époux. Ce dernier mangea pendant qu'elle reprenait la lecture de ses parchemins.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les plus jeunes de la famille prenaient leur déjeuner lorsque Molly monta frapper à la chambre de ses ainés. Bill lui ouvrit la porte, l'air encore un peu endormi et surpris de voir sa mère habillée et coiffée proprement.

« Bill, tu peux surveiller tes frères et ta sœur? Je dois me rendre… quelque part, c'est important. Le déjeuner est prêt, je vous ai aussi préparé des sandwiches pour le diner et je devrais être revenue à temps pour le souper… sinon vous trouverez sûrement de quoi improviser un repas. » dit Molly.

« Euh… Oui, d'accord… » dit Bill en se grattant la tête les yeux encore un peu collés.

« Merci, Bill, tu es un amour. » dit Molly en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et Bill se rappela quelque chose, se réveillant tout à fait.

« Euh maman, je voulais te demander quelque chose… Au sujet de Charlie… »

« Plus tard, Bill. Je suis désolée, mais je voudrais m'y rendre le plus tôt possible. »

Bill n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, sa mère avait décidé de transplaner. Il retourna à l'intérieur de sa chambre où Charlie avait lui aussi terminé de se réveiller et commençait à rassembler ses vêtements.

« On est chargés de plus jeunes… » lui dit Bill.

« Je n'avais pourtant entendu que ton nom comme recevant cette tâche… Ça va, pas besoin de pointer ta baguette sur moi, je vais t'aider… mais je te laisse les jumeaux! » dit Charlie.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux si tu recommences à faire des farces! » dit Bill avec un sourire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ginny qui tenait deux poupées dans ses mains. L'une avait été offerte par Bill lors de son retour d'Égypte et l'autre était le cadeau de Noël de leurs parents.

« Vous voulez jouer avec moi? J'ai deux poupées maintenant! »

« Charlie va se faire un plaisir de jouer avec toi, princesse! J'ai d'autres choses à faire. » répondit Bill en la prenant dans ses bras et en lançant un regard taquin à son frère.

Un bruit de verre retentit dans la cuisine suivie de la voix de Percy qui pestait contre les jumeaux qui riaient avec Ron. Charlie prit Ginny des bras de Bill en rendant un regard malicieux à son frère.

« Oui, je vais jouer avec toi pendant que Bill va aller réparer les bêtises des jumeaux… Oh! Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Bill, avant que la maison soit complètement détruite. »

Bill étouffa un juron en entendant les bruits montant de l'étage inférieur et s'empressa de descendre pendant que Charlie et Ginny riaient.

* * *

Molly transplana en utilisant les indications comprises dans les formulaires qu'avait reçus Charlie lui indiquant comment contacter la réserve. Dès son arrivée, elle vit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en voyant l'écriteau 'Réserve Dragonnier '.

« Bonjour madame, je peux vous aider? » demanda un homme souriant.

Molly regarda un peu autour d'elle, une sorte de campement avec des cabanes en bois ronds de diverses tailles formait tout son champ de vision.

« Euh oui, peut-être le pouvez vous. Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, mon fils Charlie a fait une demande pour travailler sur votre réserve sans nous mettre au courant et il a été accepté… » commença-t-elle un peu nerveusement.

Il lui avait d'abord semblé être une bonne idée que de se rendre sur place, mais elle se demandait maintenant si elle avait bien fait. L'homme acquiesça en souriant, il était plus âgé qu'elle, mais il dégageait une grande force, un peu comme un grand chêne solide.

« Charlie Weasley, il a écrit avec de grandes références des enseignants et du directeur de Poudlard. Je suis John Dragonnier, directeur de cette réserve qui est dans la famille depuis maintenant six générations. Vous êtes nerveuse quant au fait que votre fils pratique ce dangereux travail? C'est tout à fait normal, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Veuillez entrer, c'est mon bureau. »

Molly acquiesça et suivit l'homme à l'intérieur de la cabane qui constituait le bureau. Plusieurs photos, surtout de dragons, ornaient les murs intérieurs de la cabane.

« Charlie n'a aucune expérience avec les dragons. Il a de bonnes notes jusqu'à maintenant au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais il n'a jamais fait face à de créatures aussi dangereuses. » dit Molly en prenant place dans le fauteuil face au bureau.

« C'est tout à fait normal, les dragons ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard et ne se trouvent pas aussi, comment dire, communément là où vous vivez. Il est également hors de question que je mette votre fils en contact avec les dragons pour le moment. »

« Mais vous avez accepté de l'engager et vous avez envoyé tous ces formulaires… » dit Molly surprise en sortant l'enveloppe d'une poche de sa robe.

« Oui, je suis prêts à l'engager, mais je ne veux pas la mort de mes employés. Pour débuter, il fera surtout du travail de bureau pour pouvoir apprendre plus sur les habitudes de la réserve et des dragons. Je le formerais moi-même avec une équipe de mes meilleurs hommes afin qu'il devienne un gardien de dragon, mais il ne pourra se mesurer à eux que lorsqu'il sera rendu à un niveau suffisant pour. Nous avons plusieurs espèces de dragons ici, certains sont plus dociles et moins dangereux, mais d'autres sont très redoutables et ne peuvent être approchés que par une poignée d'employés triés sur le volet. Jamais je ne laisse un employé s'occuper d'un dragon qui est au-dessus de ses capacités. »

« Cela me rassure grandement. »

« Même les employés arrivants avec déjà des connaissances d'une autre réserve ne sont pas confrontés aux dragons avant que leurs capacités aient été reconnues. Aussi, s'il ne se sent pas prêt pour un dragon, même s'il en a les aptitudes il ne sera pas obligé de se charger de lui. Au contraire, même s'il se sent prêt pour l'un d'entre eux et qu'il n'en a pas les aptitudes, il ne sera pas autorisé à y faire face. »

« Vraiment? »

« Les dragons sentent la peur et tireront avantage de la situation. De même, si la personne a trop peur, elle sera incapable de savoir comment réagir et cela risque d'être dangereux. Nos hommes ne travaillent jamais seuls avec les dragons, toujours en petits groupes dont le nombre varie selon la situation, le dragon et les capacités de chaque membre. Vous voulez visiter les lieux? Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons rester loin de où sont les dragons. »

« J'aimerais bien, oui. »

Molly visita les lieux avec l'homme qui répondit à chacune de ses questions, les anticipant même par moment. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans son bureau, Molly se sentait allégée d'un grand poids.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, bien que votre fils, Charlie, soit considéré comme majeur là où vous vivez, il est encore mineur ici en Roumanie. C'est pourquoi nous demandons votre autorisation pour son inscription et nous communiquerons avec vous à plusieurs occasions. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de son état et de son évolution dans son emploi et vous serez impliqué dans les prises de décisions le concernant. »

« Oui et je dois avouer que cela me rend un peu plus confiante. De le savoir aussi loin de la maison et, surtout, faisant un métier aussi dangereux, je voudrais être sûre qu'il est toujours en un morceau… »

« Vous le serez. Même lorsqu'il sera majeur, lorsque nos employés sont victimes d'une blessure non routinière, je veux dire par là une griffure superficielle ou une légère brûlure, nous communiquons toujours avec la famille. »

« D'accord. »

« Aussi, étant mineur, Charlie n'est pas autorisé à vivre seul ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas obligé de déménager toute la famille en Roumanie. En fait, deux options s'offrent à vous. »

« Lesquelles? »

« La première est qu'il peut rester sur la réserve, il y a des chambres de libres et je m'assurerais qu'il sera placé auprès d'hommes de confiance qui auront la tâche de veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et d'intervenir en cas de problème. La deuxième option est qu'il habite avec une personne majeure. Je pourrais vous aider à trouver un colocataire de confiance pour Charlie et je vous mettrais en communication avec cette personne avant si vous voulez. Cela aura également un effet sur le salaire. »

« Quel effet? »

« S'il reste sur la réserve, nous chargeons directement sur son salaire cinq galions par semaine pour le loyer. À noter que cela comprend la chambre avec les meubles fournis, les repas ainsi que le nettoyage des vêtements. »

« Et il est plus près du travail ainsi… »

« Oui et aussi de l'infirmerie au cas où il aurait un problème de santé. Parlant de salaire, pour commencer il aura trente galions par semaine, donc vingt-cinq s'il loge sur la réserve. Le salaire évoluera en fonction de son niveau de connaissance et des tâches accomplies. »

« Je préfèrerais qu'il habite sur la réserve. »

« D'accord, vous voulez que je vous montre la chambre qu'il occupera? Nous avions déjà pris des procédures dans les deux cas, nous voulions être bien organisé pour lorsqu'il arrivera. »

« Si cela ne cause pas de dérangement, j'aimerais bien la voir. Je pourrais aussi savoir ce qu'il aura besoin d'amener avec lui. »

Ils sortirent encore une fois de la cabane servant de bureau et Molly visita la future chambre de son fils. Pour dire vrai, c'était plus qu'une chambre et Charlie pourrait y vivre confortablement ses jours de congé. Le directeur présenta deux des hommes ayant leurs chambres près de celle de Charlie et qui avaient acceptés de s'occuper de lui. Ils plurent rapidement à Molly qui avait fait son choix lorsqu'elle transplana au Terrier.

* * *

Lorsque Molly entra dans la maison, Arthur venait tout juste d'arriver et était en conversation avec les jumeaux tandis que Percy lisait installé dans un fauteuil du salon. Elle salua d'un geste de tête son époux qui devina sa décision à son regard et son sourire calme. Elle se dirigea à la cuisine où Ginny et Ron plaçaient les assiettes, verres et coutelleries sur la table pendant que Bill et Charlie mettaient la touche finale au repas. Elle alla mettre sa main sur le bras de Charlie qui sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

« Bill, tu es capable de terminer cela seul? Je t'emprunte Charlie. » dit Molly d'une voix calme.

« Euh… oui. » hésita Bill.

Molly fit signe à Charlie de la suivre et elle se rendit avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle et lui pointant son lit.

« Assieds-toi, Charlie. Tu n'as pas changé d'idée concernant les dragons? »

Charlie s'assit sur le bord de son lit en secouant la tête en soupirant.

« C'est mon rêve, maman… »

Molly acquiesça en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Alors, nous ne te demanderons pas ce que tu veux comme cadeau pour la fin de tes études. L'équipement coûte très cher, mais je crois que nous pourrons tout de même t'acheter un hibou pour que tu puisses nous écrire. »

Charlie ouvrit grands les yeux surpris, incertain de comprendre ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

« Quel équipement? »

Molly sourit en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je me suis rendue à la réserve aujourd'hui. »

« Je peux vraiment le faire? »

Molly acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et Charlie lui fit une accolade à lui en briser les côtes.

« Par contre, le directeur m'a parlé, tu ne seras pas mis tout de suite en contact avec les dragons. Pour commencer, tu vas surtout travailler dans le bureau pour apprendre les habitudes de la réserve et des dragons tout en suivant une formation. Ils te laisseront t'occuper des dragons que lorsque tu auras suffisamment de connaissances pour. »

« Je comprends, je suis d'accord! Je vais vraiment pouvoir travailler sur la réserve en Roumanie? »

« Oui, mais il y a des choses à faire avant. Après le souper, nous allons remplir les formulaires ensemble et demain nous irons te prendre un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Pourquoi un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste? Je ne suis pas malade. »

« La réserve veut avoir ton dossier médical, tu dois aussi subir un examen de routine et d'évaluation de tes capacités physiques et de ton état général… sans oublier que tes vaccins doivent être à jour et que tu dois recevoir ceux pour les gardiens de dragons. »

« D'accord… »

« Tu vas loger sur la réserve, j'ai pu voir ta pièce. Je vais te faire des tapis et une nouvelle courtepointe pour rendre cela plus personnel… Tu vas t'y rendre pour le 25 août. »

Charlie sourit heureux et acquiesça.

« Merci maman, je suis tellement heureux, mais… »

« Mais quoi? »

« Vous allez me manquer! »

« Tu vas aussi nous manquer, Charlie. Tu viendras nous visiter lorsque tu en auras l'occasion. »

« Promis! »

« Allez, va annoncer la nouvelle à Bill! »

« Oui! »

Molly rit en voyant Charlie sortir en courant de sa chambre pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. Lui non plus ne resterait pas à la maison longtemps suite à la fin de ses études, encore moins longtemps que Bill. Elle sortit à son tour de la chambre et vit Arthur qui lui souriait en attendant dans le corridor.

« Vu l'éclair qui vient de filer… il va y aller finalement? »

« Cela m'a plu, ils savent ce qu'ils font et ils m'ont promis de prendre bien soin de lui… »

« Je te crois, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas laissé y aller sans cela. »

« Et en débutant, il n'a pas encore accès aux dragons et il gagnera déjà autant que toi après avoir payé sa pension. »

« C'est si payant que ça? Je devrais peut-être faire un changement de carrière… »

« Arthur! »

« C'est une blague! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, les personnages ainsi que le monde qui s'y rattachent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et je ne fais que lui emprunter son génie (sans lui avoir demandé la permission, je sais, je suis incorrigible) pour créer cette histoire et je ne retire aucun revenu monétaire ni matériel pour. Par contre, la loi n'interdit pas que je puisse en tirer des review alors ne vous gênez pas.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lily-pixie :** Merci pour ton review ^.^ c'est pour moi une toute nouvelle forme d'histoire que j'essaie alors je suis heureuse de savoir que cela te plait ^.^ Pour ta question, oui je vais m'inspirer des tomes et je pense également faire un chapitre sur Fred. Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre et, comme tu l'auras sûrement compris, la prochaine histoire ^.^

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une fois, j'écris présentement cette histoire pendant que je veille ma sœur à l'hôpital quand elle dort. Si vous avez des suggestions ou que vous souhaitez voir une coupure en particulier, cela me donnera des idées pour m'occuper pendant les heures d'attentes. Cela doit se passer dans la famille Weasley et les coupures peuvent être dues pour les études, le travail, un mariage, quitter la maison, la mort, etc.

**Ginny**

Les enfants dormaient dans leurs chambres respectives et Molly mettait la touche finale aux bagages qui attendaient devant la porte. Elle ouvrit la valise de Ron pour compter le nombre de chaussettes à l'intérieur et lui en ajouter quelques paires et retira des objets interdits par l'école des valises de Fred et George.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Molly. Demain sera une dure journée. »

Molly leva la tête vers Arthur et acquiesça lentement tout en repliant plus proprement une robe qu'elle rangea dans la valise de Ginny.

« Oui… Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil… »

Arthur s'approcha d'elle et ferma la valise de Ginny avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il ne disait rien, mais Molly vit son regard s'attarder un instant sur la valise de leur seule fille. Ils montèrent à leur chambre où ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se glissèrent au lit en se marmonnant un 'bonne nuit' du bout des lèvres.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, mais le silence dans la chambre leur laissait savoir que l'autre était également étendu les yeux ouverts à fixer le plafond. Ils n'osaient pas parler, de toute façon, ils savaient déjà ce que l'autre allait dire alors à quoi bon. Ils passèrent donc la nuit à attendre en silence, puis se levèrent et se préparèrent à affronter la journée nouvelle dès que l'heure le permit.

Réveiller les enfants, veiller au repas et aux préparatifs de dernière minute tenue occupé tout le monde. Dès que les choses devenaient un tantinet plus calme pour permettre aux pensées de revenir, Arthur sortit de la maison pour s'occuper avec la voiture pendant que Molly passa sa nervosité à donner des conseils à Harry et ses enfants ainsi qu'à ajuster leurs vêtements afin de les rendre plus présentable.

Finalement, l'heure arriva. Arthur entra dans la maison et regarda les enfants et son épouse toujours autour de la table.

« La voiture est prête, il faudrait penser à y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard! »

Le chaos éclata à nouveau dans la maison, tel était le cas chaque année à la rentrée scolaire. Cette année cependant, tous les enfants de la famille participaient à l'agitation. Pour la première fois, Ginny prendrait le Poudlard Express avec ses frères et quitterait pour sa première année à Poudlard.

Ranger tous les bagages dans la voiture et installer tout le monde pour le voyage eut au moins l'avantage d'occuper encore une fois les pensées de Molly et Arthur. Le trajet fut encore une fois une source de distraction, comprendre la signalisation moldue n'était pas toujours une chose aisée et les bouchons de circulation n'avaient pas été comptés dans leurs plans. Ils arrivèrent plutôt juste à la gare et tous durent se dépêcher. Les vérifications, les conseils et les avertissements se faisaient pêle-mêle pendant que les bagages se faisaient sortir de la voiture et que la famille se dirigeait vers la plateforme 9¾. Molly répéta même plusieurs fois la même chose dans la confusion du moment, mais personne ne lui fit remarquer ce détail.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à temps pour ne pas que les enfants manquent le départ du train. Ils durent cependant hisser rapidement les valises à l'intérieur et faire des embrassades rapides, interrompues par le sifflement de la locomotive qui indiquait que l'heure de la séparation était venue. Molly et Arthur envoyèrent la main à Ginny qui les saluait nerveusement par la fenêtre ouverte de son wagon. Ils continuèrent à envoyer la main même lorsque le train fut trop éloigné pour qu'elle puisse continuer à les voir. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le train ait complètement disparu à l'horizon.

« Elle est partie! » murmura Molly d'une voix tremblante.

Arthur acquiesça en ravalant la boule qu'il sentait se former dans sa gorge.

« Notre bébé est maintenant rendue une grande fille. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Oh! Arthur! »

Molly se jeta dans les bras de son mari en pleurant, celui-ci tenta de la consoler de son mieux et ce malgré sa propre peine. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pleurer sur la plateforme, d'autres parents avaient de la difficulté à se séparer de leur enfant pour la première fois. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude, mais pour les autres enfants, il en restait toujours au moins un à la maison. Maintenant, ils allaient être seuls pour la première fois. La petite dernière était maintenant en âge d'aller à Poudlard.

« Cela ne nous rajeunit pas… » blagua Arthur pour détendre l'atmosphère lorsque les larmes de son épouse se furent calmer.

« Je me sens vieille tout d'un coup... » dit Molly en soupirant.

« Mais non, tu as fais ta part pour les enfants, maintenant il est temps de prendre soin de toi. Et si on rentrait, il me semble que je prendrais une tasse de thé. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Arthur et Molly attendirent que la voie soit libre pour passer la barrière et se dirigèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé la voiture. Arthur regarda l'espace libre et regarda autour.

« C'était bien là que j'ai stationné la voiture… » marmonna Arthur confus.

« Arthur… » dit Molly en ouvrant grands les yeux.

« Oui Molly? »

« Tu as vu Harry et Ron monter dans le train? »

« Non… tu ne crois pas qu'ils… »

« Je crois que oui! Il faut tout de suite écrire à Poudlard! »


End file.
